


Birthday Call

by HakunaPotata



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drunken call, Im bad at summary, M/M, Seungcheol being insecure, Short Drabble, and tagging apparently, birthday Call, friends to stranger, happy birthday jeonghan, idk why i did this, imma tag this angst, is this angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakunaPotata/pseuds/HakunaPotata
Summary: Seungcheol called Jeonghan on his birthday
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 3





	Birthday Call

**Author's Note:**

> First Jeongcheol fic ( ´∀｀) this was a fic that came to mind that was short to write so I went ahead and did it. Just think it was already October 4 
> 
> this is not yet proof read so typos may be evident. :>
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short fic

“Happy birthday” seungcheol pursed his lips as he contemplates whether he did the right decision of greeting the man through a video call for this momentous occasion 

Jeonghan was shocked, but nonetheless smiled “Ah yes, thank you. I almost forgot that it was” 

Silence filled their ears; and it’s not the kind where they were both comfortable with. They weren’t always like this however, Seungcheol never wondered how they came to this point, since he knew it was his fault. 

“Yes, I just wanted to greet you. This day. Because it’s your birthday” seungcheol stated readying himself to end the call because he knows their conversation was long dead. 

“Thank you, once again” The other clearly running out of things to say. But who can blame him? They haven’t talked to each other since they were in their first year of college.

“Thank you for accepting my greeting, and my call” 

“Anytime Seungcheol”

His name running through he other’s mouth was something he hadn’t heard in a long time. Not just because they haven’t talked in a while, but because the other had either called him terms of endearment or his personal favorite nickname: cheollie, nicknames that seungcheol melts at. Well used to melt at.

“See you around Han” which he knew was a lie, because after this call, none of them will be seeing each other anytime soon. He mostly makes sure of that.

“Yeah. See you around” the pursed a smile once again, and The other returned the same smile as well.

The sound of the call ending ringed on his ears, not really sure as to who pressed the button first. He let out a breath he didn’t knew he was holding, and rested his head on the headboard of his bed. 

_Well that was awkward he thought._

Jeonghan sure did change at the course of time, his hair used to be shoulder length and brunette were now cut off and was blond. His face looked like it got younger and in a much healthier state when he last saw him. It was good look on him. Seungcheol admitted. 

_I guess that’s the result of being away from me._ He chuckled bitterly at the thought

It was nearly half a decade when He decided to avoid Jeonghan, and only today did he break his long record, after a few shots of tequila and the guilt almost consuming him whole most specially at this time of the year, since before then, they spend this time together with no hitch. 

Seungcheol always created something for Jeonghan to keep, not buying, no, since the latter was never a materialistic person, just a sentimental one; and he took note of that, so whenever he wanted to remember a moment with him, he always make sure to grab a souvenir and compile them into one to give on this occasion.

They were always together. An inseparable duo, so it came to shock for others when they slowly drift apart; and as he stated earlier, he was to blame. It was no riddle to know that he liked Jeonghan, or maybe even loved the other. And as their time together grew immensely, so did his feelings and it scared him. 

He started to avoid him, because he was scared.

Scared of the thought of the other rejecting him, and putting their friendship at stake when the other starts to avoid him for bearing feelings that he could not control, since he was met with the same sentiments when he declared his feelings on another man. He was scared at Jeonghan’s feeling changing if there was a chance that he actually liked him back. 

Seungcheol believes he was a not a good candidate to become Jeonghan’s significant other, but he wanted to do so, and the thought of him wanting so, scared him the most. 

Running away was the first solution that came to mind and so he did. He slowly avoided Jeonghan. Keeping their former long conversations brief and straight to the point. He kept his replies short and spend lesser time with him in each day till they completely fell apart. 

It was done almost naturally that he believes Jeonghan didn’t even noticed that the both of them were no long conversing much less seeing each other’s presence anymore. 

They became strangers once more.

Looking back now, he realized now that he was living his fears with no point of return. The same fears that controlled him were the same ones that led him here today, how ironic he thought and how idiotic it was for him to listen to them. 

Grabbing the last glass of tequila on his night stand, he drank his sorrows away. Sorrow that he had been living with throughout this whole time. The same sorrow not evident on Jeonghan’s face when he called him earlier. 

_I was his good riddance after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this was the first fic I’ve finished writing but I can’t wait till Jeonghannie’s birthday to actually post this.
> 
> I’m open to criticisms so please do comment anything you may have noticed that needs improvement. I’ll do my best in applying them in the next fic I’ll write. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I wish you all the best!


End file.
